Brittany's Cat
by RyleeBeth
Summary: One shot based off of the line "I'm pretty sure my cat is reading my diary." Brittany centric. Caution: Uses a slight spoiler from season two. Don't want it, don't read it. Brittany/Mike


_Hola. I'm currently writing Somewhere Over the Rainbow, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I love Brittany, so this is in honor of her. Oh, and the spoiler I'm using is that Ryan Murphy was talking about meeting Rachel's gay dads and said we'd probably get to meet a member of Brittany's family: A very smart older sister!_

Brittany's POV

School is hard. More than ever in math, I mean, what's the point in solving number problems when you have your own? Like, some of my problems are trying to figure out recipes, what Mr. Shue wants me to take away when he says "take it away," and if it's possible to give Ms. Sylvester 150%. I always thought you could only give someone 100 percents. Life is… confusing.

I tried to talk to Mrs. Pillsbury, the lady who they made me talk to after they found out I was keeping a bird in my locker, about solving my problems, but she just confused me even more. She said should get a tutor, but I always thought tutors played French horns or whatever. Then I tried talking to Mr. Shue but he just told me to talk to Mrs. Pillsbury, but I already did. Or at least I think I did. After that I went to Ms. Sylvester, but she just said: "You think that's hard, I have to live with a house full of Gingers across the street, that's hard!" Oh, and by the way, what are Gingers? Somebody said that they don't have souls, but then why don't they just buy a new pair of shoes?

Finally, I went to Santana, but she seemed angry. She was yelling something about Puck not wanting to make out with her. When I told her my problems, she replied really loudly. I think she was yelling at _me_, but I didn't really know because I took all my antibiotics at once that morning. She told me to save it for my diary.

My diary? I didn't have a diary then because I thought they were only for people who could write well. But, I was bored and confused, so I started to write one. I used my math notebook because nothing made sense in there anyways. I wrote:

_ Hey_

_My name is Brittany but __Santanna__ I meen Santana calls me B. So does Ms. Sylvester, my chearleeding coach. She's mean. Every time I get upset she says other stuff is more harder. My life is hard. I'm always confused. A lot of the times in math. And getting Mike to like my is hard. I like like Mike. He's cute. Bye._

It was actually kind of fun writing in it. But one day, I came home and I found my diary open on the floor and my cat, Fluffers, was right there reading it! I was really mad at Fluffers. He wasn't supposed to know that I thought Mike was cute. I then started crying. My sister heard me cry and came into my room.

"What's wrong Brittany?" asked Nicole.

"Fl-Fluffers was reading my diary!" I cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Sorry, for what? You didn't do it."

"That's just something that you say to console someone Britt."

"Console? Can you console a Ginger?"

"What?"

"What? Now I'm confused again."

"You're always confused, Brittany."

"Why do you always get so mad at me about being confused?"

"Because it frustrates me."

"Frustrate?"

"It annoys me."

"OK, but what does frustrate mean?"

"Never mind."

"Hey Nicole?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have a page of my diary in your hand?"

"Uh… Fluffers gave it to me."

"Why?"

"Because he's a very mean cat, Brittany, a very mean cat.

A couple of days later, Mike came up to me at my locker.

"Hey Brittany! How are you?" he asked.

"Oh, hey Mike! I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks, Britt. So, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Is it a math question, because my teacher says I'm not very good at them."

"No, no, and I can help you with geometry, by the way. Your sister, Nicole, told me that you like me. Is that true? Because I really like you."

"Fluffers must have told Nicole… but yeah, I like you. Like, like like you."

"I feel the same way about you. Do you want to go out sometime?"

"Go outside? It's kind of cold."

"No, I meant go on a date."

"Oh, I get it! Sure, you're really cute."

"Thanks. Friday night, Breadstix. I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Mike."

"No problem. Thank you for saying yes!"

Later that day, I was bouncing up and down in the lunch line next to Santana.

"Hey B, why are you so excited?"

"I'm pretty sure my cat is reading my diary."

_Sorry if it was horribly out of character, but I just couldn't resist. Reviews are love._


End file.
